Music notation is the written expression of music that associates the pitches, rhythms, harmonies, articulation, and other attributes of music into a musical score, commonly referred to as sheet music. The musical score is often organized into pages, systems, staffs, and bars/measures.
Learning to read standard music notation can take years to become proficient, and is generally considered to be rather difficult. Yet millions attempt to learn it every year, because it is highly valuable if a degree of mastery can be attained. Thus, an easier way to read music would be very helpful.
Most systems employ no pitch symbols at all, making recognition rely solely on spatial relationships. This requires either tedious counting of lines and spaces, or using 4 non-intuitive mnemonics to attempt to help. Empirically though, these mnemonics can actually be confusing to a learner as they might employ the wrong one in the wrong situation. Some other systems employ inferior pitch symbols that are either unattractive or not intuitively designed. Most, if not all other notation systems, employ less intuitive rhythmic symbols that rely solely on symbol recognition and contain no spatial component.